


Seeing the Memory

by garrisonbabe



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from the point of view of Thane Krios on a very special night for he and Commander Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters herein, they are property of BioWare.
> 
> Very headcanon.

I look at your body as you lay in front of me on the bed. You trust me implicitly, almost begging me to come into the sheets with you. Your breasts are soft, when I touch them the skin curves around my fingers. Your nipples however, are more resistant to manipulation. I twist them between my joined finger and thumb and watch as you writhe. Your nipples harden, it’s something I’ve always loved watching. Your breathless body begs me to come closer. You want this so badly. So do I. I delve between your thighs, your smell there is intense and I kiss the skin, allowing myself a few more moments to take everything in. My tongue slips past your lips, your moans are so sweet, Siha.

You arch into my mouth; one of your hands gently grips my head, keeping me where you want me. Your folds are so wet and sweet and I cannot help but tease your clit when my tongue slides up. Your cries are sharper when I flick the tip of my tongue against it. I can see the way your hips shift; you want to grind into me. But not yet. You’re going to have an orgasm before I enter you, my love. I press my tongue flat against you, dragging it up slowly, your long moan of approval all I need to continue on. I’ve never loved my own name more than when it came from your mouth just now, your body kept alight by my touch.

You were the one who suggested the spar; we ended up on the floor together, me on top of you, telling you that you were dead. The fire in your eyes at your defeat made every restrained hit landed against you worth it. You have so much strength; I don’t know how anyone could think they’d ever defeat you, including me. I love you, my Siha. 

I push myself closer, keeping my tongue in constant contact with your clit while moving it in such a way that teases at your entrance. I still find your comment amusing, how everything on me is longer than a human. Do not mistake, every compliment you give me is taken with pride. Your hand is gone from my head and I can see your thighs tensing. You’re so close, just a little more teasing and you’ll release right onto my tongue. If only I could tell you how sexy that is. Your body pushes off the mattress with your climax, but I don’t remove my mouth. Not until you laugh softly with euphoria do I remove my tongue from your wet folds.

My eyes look into yours; I can see their reflection in your white sclera. Your eyes, which are so green and vibrant, stand out as a defining trait for you. Yet so many things said of you are like that. You are such a unique woman, bold and intimidating. But never to me, you are enticing and inviting to me. I know who you are, Shepard.

You want it to be a bit rougher tonight. The pale skin of your backside faces upward as you lie on your stomach. I slide inside of you, you’re always so hot on the inside and I can’t help it when my throat vibrates and enflames. I don’t hold back with you, not anymore. You told me how much you liked it. I will happily oblige any request you have my Siha. This night especially.

I can feel the back of your core pressing against the head; every time I hit it you scream and grip the sheets. Luckily for you I’ll never forget the angle I need. I keep hitting the deepest part of you and you tense more and more. Another orgasm so soon? You relax as I grab your hips, pulling you into a more convenient position. My name keeps flowing from your tongue, your voice rasping because your throat has dried from the screaming and moaning. I know you can hear my moans for you, you seem to clench whenever I say your name. Do you enjoy my attraction and affection so greatly?

Your flesh relents so sweetly under my grip, your thighs caving beneath my fingers. It’s so easy to keep hold of you, to keep this angle so perfect. Your legs and back tense, you’re so close. The way you tighten inside makes me growl and hiss your name. Is that what just sent you over? Your skin lights with biotics. I won’t last much longer. I push inside of you and finish when I am deepest.

My head falls back and I hold you there, enjoying the feeling of calming with you. People still know you as Shepard. But you’re not Shepard any longer. Now you’re Krios. Now you’re my wife.


End file.
